


Posesif

by chxstark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Murder, Poisoning
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxstark/pseuds/chxstark
Summary: “Aku pergi dulu untuk menghadiri pesta pertunanganmu. Ah, aku ingin sekali melihat wajah panik wanita itu. Mungkin aku akan memotretnya untuk mengabadikan gurat kegelisahan seorang Yamada Tsuki saat menanti calon tunangannya yang tak kunjung tiba,” gumamnya panjang. Ia tersenyum, senyum mengerikan milik seorang psikopat.





	Posesif

**Author's Note:**

> Cek end notes untuk spoiler. Enjoyyy~

“Dalam rangka apa kau mengundangku ke sini, eh?”

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang baru saja tiba itu bertanya kepada sang tuan rumah yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia melepaskan mantelnya, yang kemudian diterima oleh gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

“Hm … rangka apa ya? Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ingin makan malam denganmu,” kata gadis itu dengan santai. Ia menggantungkan mantel tamunya di balik pintu. Berbalik dan mendapati sepasang alis yang terangkat, gadis itu mendengus sebal. Ditariknya lengan pemuda tersebut ke dalam seraya berujar, “Apa? Memang ada masalah dengan itu?”

Suzuki Shinichi hanya menjawab gerutuan itu dengan tawa renyah. Apalagi ia bisa melihat bibir gadis itu yang mengerucut.

Hendak menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu tersebut, namun secara tiba-tiba sang pemilik rumah menarik rambut pendeknya, menahannya untuk duduk.

“A-aih! Runa! Apaan sih!” jerit Shinichi, meringis menahan sakit di kulit kepalanya.

Runa memandanginya dengan tajam dan kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut pemuda itu. Kedua tangan sang gadis disilangkannya di depan dada.

“Kau ingin bermalas-malasan di sofa empuk ini serta menonton tayangan televisi dan membiarkan seorang gadis manis dan imut sepertiku menyiapkan segalanya seorang diri?” ucap Runa dengan tajam. Matanya memancarkan kilat-kilat berbahaya yang membuat Shinichi menelan ludah.

“Jadi makanannya belum siap?” Dan sebagai balasan, gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng dengan senyum tanpa dosa terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya mengulurkan apron biru yang terlipat rapi kea rah Shinichi.

Dan semua tindakan Runa tadi membuat Shinichi menepuk jidatnya. Gadis ini ….

“Baiklah, baiklah,” katanya pasrah seraya menyambar kain biru yang disodorkan kepadanya. Kurasu Runa menyeringai lebar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

* * *

 Dan setelah beberapa lama mereka berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan, kini hidangan sederhana namun menggugah selera tersaji di atas meja bundar itu.

“Ternyata banyak juga ya,” kata Shinichi. Ia takjub akan keahlian memasak sahabat sejak kecilnya itu yang sudah berkembang sedemikian rupanya.

“Sudah lama aku tidak memasak porsi besar seperti ini,” ujar Runa santai. Ia melepas apron putih yang ia kenakan selama memasak dan meletakkan seteko air mineral dingin serta dua gelas kaca di atas meja.

“Ya, ya, ya, sudah cukup bicaranya! Kita punya tugas yang harus segera dipenuhi,” ucap Shinichi dengan nada serius. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan member isyarat kepada Runa untuk mengisi kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

“Tugas, huh?” Runa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tertawa geli.

“Ya, tugas untuk menghabiskan semua ini!” seru Shinichi kelewat bersemangat. Pemuda 25 tahun itu tersenyum kekanakan. Ia mengambil sumpit dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. “ _Ittadakimasu_ *!”

Beberapa saat tak terdengar percakapan dari dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin ini, keduanya terlihat fokus kepada makanan-makanan yang telah dihidangkan. Runa makan dengan tenang, Shinichi makan seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Runa meletakkan sumpitnya setelah dirasa kalau perutnya tak lagi mampu mempunyai ruang kosong. “ _Gochisousamadeshita_ **,” ucap Runa kalem. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet.

“Ne, Shin, nafsu makanmu tetap mengerikan,” ujar Runa dengan nada mengejek. Sepasang netra kelam miliknya mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan teman masa kecilnya itu. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

Shinichi mendelik ke arah gadis cantik itu. Menelan apa yang ada di mulutnya, lalu membalas, “Dan porsi makanmu tetap saja membuatku merinding. Yakin perutmu sudah terisi cukup?” Kalimat pemuda itu hanya disambut dengan seringai dari Runa.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian putra keluarga Suzuki meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia tepuk perutnya pelan. “Tapi serius, Runa, makananmu tetap saja yang terhebat!” puji Shinichi dengan sungguh. Ibu jarinya terarah kepada Runa.

“Aku sudah mendengar kata-kata itu lebih dari seratus kali, kau tahu,” ucap Runa malas. Ia mulai membereskan bekas jamuan sederhana itu dan mengangkat piring-piring kotor ke mesin pencuci piring. Saat melihat Shinichi akan membantu, ia menggeleng keras. “Duduk kembali, jangan coba-coba sentuh itu.”

Dengan enggan Shinichi menjauhkan tangannya dari piring di meja. “Tadi kau suruh aku ikut masak, sekarang melarang bersih-bersih,” gerutu Shinichi pelan. Namun ia juga tak memaksa. Ia memang tak ada niat untuk bergerak, efek terlalu kenyang. Makanan Runa memang lezat, tapi juga membuatnya tarpaku tak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

“Sepertinya aku harus memintamu mengajari Tsuki dasar-dasar memasak, itu salah satu keahlian wajib seorang istri, kan?” celetuk Shinichi. Tanpa ia ketahui, ekspresi di wajah Runa langsung berubah.

“Ngomong-ngomong,” lanjut Shinichi, masih tak menyadari perubahan aura di sekitar Runa, “besok kau datang ke pesta pertunanganku dengan Tsuki, kan?”

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, Runa meletakkan cuciannya. Ia membasuh kedua tangannya dengan air mengalir dan mengeringkannya dengan serbet.

“Mau pudding?” tanya Runa tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kulkas di sudut ruangan dan mengambil semangkuk puding beraroma _almond_ yang kuat.

“Mau!” sahut Shinichi cepat. Ia mengenal betul bagaimana enaknya puding kreasi Runa.

Runa meletakkan puding itu di hadapan Shinichi dan sebuah sendok kecil. Dengan semangat, Shinichi menyambar keduanya. Satu suapan puding menyentuh indera pengecapnya.

”Hm … agak pahit ya …,” gumam Shinichi pelan. Runa memperhatikan pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu dengan tatapan aneh. Satu suapan lagi masuk ketika ….

Sisa puding dan sendok di tangan Shinichi terjatuh menghantam bumi. Sementara pemuda itu memegangi kerongkongannya.

“Ke—napa ….” Dengan susah payah Shinichi mengeluarkan suara. Ia memandangi Runa dengan tatapan bertanya dicampur terluka atas penghianatan ini. Sahabatnya yang ia kasihi, ia percaya, menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia ingin beranjak, namun ia jatuh tergeletak di lantai yang dingin. Napasnya cepat dan pendek.

Runa mendatangi Shinichi lalu berjongkok di depan pemuda itu. Ia memainkan rambut pendek milik Shinichi dan bergumam, “Kemarin aku menambahkan bubuk kalium sianida ke puding itu. Bau _almond_ khas sianida takkan bisa dibedakan dengan aroma dari krim almond yang dicampurkan. Yah, walau akibatnya puding itu jadi agak pahit seperti yang kau bilang tadi ….”

“Ke-kenapa …,” Tanya Shinichi lagi. Ia sudah kesulitan untuk bernapas.

“Kau tanya kenapa, eh, Shin?” Gadis itu mengangkat wajah Shinichi, memaksanya untuk memandang Runa tepat di matanya. “Aku tak ingin menyerahkanmu kepada wanita lain. Wanita yang baru kau kenal itu …. Bagaimana wanita jalang itu menggodamu? Padahal aku ingin memilikimu, kau tahu?”

* * *

 

Kurosu Runa menyisir rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Ia membubuhkan bedak pada wajahnya yang elok. Lalu menambahkan sebuah jepitan manis.

Melirik sekilas ke arah cermin untuk memastikan tidak ada yang berlebihan pada riasannya, lalu ia menyambar ponsel dan dompetnya.

Ia melangkah dengan pasti, menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah yang baru ia temukan tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap dengan suhu yang begitu rendah. Gadis berambut panjang itu menutup kembali pintunya, seketita udara dingin melingkupinya. Tapi ia tetap maju seakan tak ada perubahan drastis pada suhu sekitarnya.

Runa berhenti di depan sebuah _bath tub_ yang diisi air sampai penuh. Tak hanya itu, bongkahan es juga mengambang di permukaan air.

“Ne, Shin, _ohayou***_ ,” sapa Runa pada sosok yang ada di dalam _tub_. Tubuh pemuda berambut kecokelatan terendam dengan mata tertutup. Wajahnya begitu damai, seakan ia hanya tertidur.

“Aku pergi dulu untuk menghadiri pesta pertunanganmu. Ah, aku ingin sekali melihat wajah panik wanita itu. Mungkin aku akan memotretnya untuk mengabadikan gurat kegelisahan seorang Yamada Tsuki saat menanti calon tunangannya yang tak kunjung tiba,” gumamnya panjang. Ia tersenyum, senyum mengerikan milik seorang psikopat.

“Sampai jumpa nanti sore, ne, Shin,” ucap Runa. Ia mengecup kening tubuh yang tak lagi memiliki jiwa itu. Dan ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, untuk memenuhi undangan yang dating padanya dua hari yang lalu.

Dua hari yang lalu dimana semua ide ini muncul, ide untuk menguasai Shinichi. Membeli berbagai bahan makanan mentah dan membuat bubuk kalium sianida dengan mengekstrak alga dan jamur. Tidak sulit untuk membuatnya bagi seorang jenius seperti Runa.

Ia akan pastikan hanya Shinichi dan Tuhan yang tahu perbuatannya ini. Ya, ini akan menjadi rahasia seumur hidup bagi seorang Kurosu Runa.

* * *

 Glosarium:

* _Ittadakimasu_ : Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati

** _Gochisousama deshita_ : Terima kasih atas makanannya

*** _Ohayou_ : Selamat pagi

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi lama yang sudah pernah saya post di blog pribadi. Entah kenapa pengen isi akun ao3 yang kosong ini hahaha.
> 
> Fiksi ini berisi pembunuhan ala detektif conan yang ga banget. XD


End file.
